Field of the Invention
The invention relates to chip package technology, and in particular to a chip package and methods for forming the same.
Description of the Related Art
As demand increases for electronic or optoelectronic products such as digital cameras, camera phones, barcode readers, and monitors, semiconductor technology for products made from such components must develop rapidly, as product trends require miniaturization of semiconductor chips, as well as increased, and increasingly complex, functionality of such semiconductor chips.
Due to performance demands, semiconductor chips are typically placed in a sealed package for operational stability. Therefore, the chip package process is an important process in the fabrication of electronic products. The chip package not only protects the chip therein from ambient contamination, but it also provides electrical connections between the interior electronic devices and the exterior circuits. However, with the complicated functionality of the electronic or optoelectronics products, there is a need to increase the number of the chip packages to meet the demand for electronic or optoelectronic products. As a result, it is difficult to maintain or reduce the size of electronic or optoelectronic products.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for development of a chip package and methods for forming the same capable of mitigating or eliminating the aforementioned problems.